


Ace Combat: Belka Reforged

by Lgmmrm



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgmmrm/pseuds/Lgmmrm
Summary: The Unsung War is over... the Grey men defeated...What the Oseans don't know, is that the real threat is far closer to home.





	Ace Combat: Belka Reforged

**Sand** **Island Air Base**

**Osean Waters**

**June 23rd, 2015**

**10:15 Local Time**

* * *

 

Five 172 Skyhawks, of Osean Make, touched down on the decrepit base. Their liveries betrayed their civilian affiliations. Basset Space Center for a couple, Heierlark Airbase on two more. Perhaps most uniquely, however, the last one, very obviously modified for aerobatics, sported a livery consisting of flames licking at the top of the fuselage, the rest painted jet black and glistening in the sunlight. Slipping out to meet some old faces, this pilot had a pair of dark aviators attached to his face, and an always-silent demeanor, usually only ever speaking in one or two word answers.

"Captain! It's been, what? Five years almost!" The younger of the pilots said, his pale demeanor not lessening his excitement at seeing his old compatriot once again. Him and the pilot next to him wore blue flight suits adorned with patches of various projects, including one that was far newer than the others. A round patch with what looked like a tower in the middle. 

"It's been too long, Blaze. Far too long." The other pilot with the new patch said. She was seemingly even more pale than the first pilot, but instead of excitement her eyes exuded a look of relief, belonging, peacefulness. "You too Captain."  
  
"Hell, All you had to do was make a refueling trip in the mountains on one of those flights over to the lighthouse. You coulda come and seen me, Nagasei. You too, Kid. I heard you made a name for yourself." The older pilot had a roughness to his voice, and still had that old pair card as his patch. Just like the old Blaze of five years ago, the pilot just gave a humph.

"Not that it isn't great seeing everyone again," said the final pilot, an air of impatience in his voice, "but why are we all here? I just got a set of coordinates and a date."  
  
"Yeah, reminds me of how I got ahold of you guys back - oh."

Out of the old command tower walked three familiar faces... and one not so much. _Former_ President Harling lead Captain Anderson, Lieutenant Peter N Beagle, and a man wearing the uniform of the _Belkan_ Air Force out to meet the pilots.

"Pilots. I'm afraid the Golden Sun has set over Osea. I'm afraid something terrible is amiss, and the sacrifices you made may not have been enough to keep us out of war. I resigned under a false pretense, and now we've decided to reactivate the Razgriz Air Command. Suit up."


End file.
